Hands
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: It was cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione’s slow, deep breathing.A missing moment in DH where harry finds ron and hermione holding hands
1. Chapter 1

Missing Moment in DH when Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were holding hands, all characters belong to JK Rowling.

There we were alone , at Grimmauld Place hiding from the one thing we all fear most, You- Know-who. I have no idea where

Harry went but he▓s got to be here somewhere. It▓s weird being here alone with her. After Everything that▓s been going on. I

think we▓re sort of dating. Even though we haven▓t admitted it yet. She turns and looks at me with her big brown eyes.

⌠Ron, you don▓t suppose Harry has fallen asleep somewhere else do you?■

I part my mouth, ⌠It▓s late, he probably has.■ I answer her.

⌠Maybe we should look for him.■ she says looking around.

I yawn I▓m so tired I don▓t even think I can look. ⌠Mione I▓m sure he▓s alright, Now I▓m going to bed before I fall to the floor.■ Ron said walking.

⌠WAIT.■ She yells. I turn around quickly. ⌠I ..Well┘I don▓t want to be alone tonight.■ I feel my eyes widened. ⌠uhhh?■ I think to myself.

⌠I mean I was sort of hoping that we can sleep here, in the living room. it▓s cold and there▒s a fire and well.⌠ Hermione is a smart girl but I don▓t think she understands exactly what it sounds like she▓s saying. I stroll over to her. ⌠Alright, ⌠ I

say giving in. ⌠But I insist you sleep on the sofa, I▓ll sleep down here on the floor so ┘■

⌠ No Ron that▓s not fair.■ ⌠What do you mean it▓s not fair I insist you sleep on the sofa?■

⌠Ronald Weasley don▓t you tell me where I should sleep, okay, I▓m going to sleep down here too!■

⌠Is she bloody mad.■ I walked over to sofa and pulled the cushions off and made a bed for Hermione.

⌠There.■ I said. ⌠Now we both will be on the floor.■

⌠I▓m not doing that.■ She said arms folded.

⌠Just get on the damn cushions woman.■ Ron said in a fit of gallantry.

Hermione smiled, and lied down. Why was she smiling?

⌠Do we have any blankets?■ I asked. Hermione got up walked over to the sack she carried with her, and pulled out two sleeping bags and 2 pillows. ⌠You take me for granted Mr. Weasley.■ I smiled at her as she brought the sleeping bags over to where we were sleeping and we both slipped inside of them. We were facing each other. Her silhouette was above me. Her brown eyes met mine, and she smiled again.

⌠I feel safe with you.■ she whispered. My heart stopped. I started getting these weird feelings in my stomach, she feels safe with me? I looked at her lips, they were pink, and wet, oh how I wanted so badly to just kiss her right there. I didn▓t want to move to fast. So I grabbed her hand instead.

⌠ I▓m Scared.▓■ She said.

⌠Me too.■ I whispered. ⌠go to sleep, mione.■ I said. ⌠Everything will be okay.■ I closed my eyes but her voice spoke again.

⌠ Ron,■

⌠Hmmm■

⌠Never let go okay.■

I took her hand and brushed my lips to it.

⌠Never.■ I whispered, and before I knew it, we were both asleep hands together never apart.

⌠It was cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione▓s slow, deep breathing. Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron▓s. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. The idea made him feel strangely lonely.■

So like read review cute little one shot got idea from a drawing ladedadeda. Thanks!!! 


	2. hands

Missing Moment in DH when Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were holding hands, all characters belong to JK Rowling.

There we were alone , at Grimmauld Place hiding from the one thing we all fear most, You- Know-who. I have no idea where

Harry went but he's got to be here somewhere. It's weird being here alone with her. After Everything that's been going on. I

think we're sort of dating. Even though we haven't admitted it yet. She turns and looks at me with her big brown eyes.

"Ron, you don't suppose Harry has fallen asleep somewhere else do you?"

I part my mouth, "It's late, he probably has." I answer her.

"Maybe we should look for him." she says looking around.

I yawn I'm so tired I don't even think I can look. "Mione I'm sure he's alright, Now I'm going to bed before I fall to the floor." Ron said walking.

"WAIT." She yells. I turn around quickly. "I ..Well…I don't want to be alone tonight." I feel my eyes widened. "uhhh?" I think to myself.

"I mean I was sort of hoping that we can sleep here, in the living room. it's cold and there's a fire and well."

Hermione is a smart girl but I don't think she understands exactly what it sounds like she's saying. I stroll over

to her. "Alright, " I

say giving in. "But I insist you sleep on the sofa, I'll sleep down here on the floor so …"

" No Ron that's not fair."

"What do you mean it's not fair I insist you sleep on the sofa?"

"Ronald Weasley don't you tell me where I should sleep, okay, I'm going to sleep down here too!"

"Is she bloody mad." I walked over to sofa and pulled the cushions off and made a bed for Hermione.

"There." I said. "Now we both will be on the floor."

"I'm not doing that." She said arms folded.

"Just get on the damn cushions woman." Ron said in a fit of gallantry.

Hermione smiled, and lied down. Why was she smiling?

"Do we have any blankets?" I asked. Hermione got up walked over to the sack she carried with her, and pulled out two sleeping

bags and 2 pillows. "You take me for granted Mr. Weasley." I smiled at her as she brought the sleeping bags over to where we were

sleeping and we both slipped inside of them. We were facing each other. Her silhouette was above me. Her brown eyes met mine, and

she smiled again.

"I feel safe with you." she whispered. My heart stopped. I started getting these weird feelings in my stomach, she feels safe

with me? I looked at her lips, they were pink, and wet, oh how I wanted so badly to just kiss her right there. I didn't want to

move to fast. So I grabbed her hand instead.

" I'm Scared.'" She said.

"Me too." I whispered. "go to sleep, mione." I said. "Everything will be okay." I closed my eyes but her voice spoke again.

" Ron,"

"Hmmm"

"Never let go okay."

I took her hand and brushed my lips to it.

"Never." I whispered, and before I knew it, we were both asleep hands together never apart.

"It was cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. The idea made him feel strangely lonely."

So like read review cute little one shot got idea from a drawing ladedadeda. Thanks!!!


End file.
